Rhyme to Rage
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Just a random Beast Wars oneshot, Rampage POV. Sequel/Sidestory to Reason to Fight. could be considered AU, May re edit it some day into an actuall AU story. fixed spelling errors


**I'm just going to say it straight up, this is a bit of a plot bunny that keeps attacking all of my other ones. It doesn't have much to do with what everyone knows is possible, it's just a what if I made up. You can't sue me anyway, I don't own Beast Wars.**

**Rhyme to Rage**

Rampage idly made his way through the tall rocks, the news Megatron, that cursed 'Half-brother' of his, and Quickstrike had been defeated by a single cat, he'd been glad to hear it. He might have hated the Maximals, but he currently hated Megatron more.

**Rrrrrr . . . rrr . . . **Rampage followed the sound, out of boredom more than anything. The cat was lying down, not yet asleep, but then again, Rampage didn't actually want to fight it. The cat might be the only one able to get his spark back. He grinned as he saw it swipe at him, growling. He wondered why it didn't attack, then watched as it changed, to-

"You." The cat-bot, what's his name, wearily blinked at him, the green optics almost were offline. The Cat-bot tried to move, but it was obvious that the cat was too weak to move. Rampage quietly looked down at the cat. Despite his personal preference just to kill everything in his path, the fact the cat may be the one to help free him was still something to think about, and he could think. He actually had one of the best tactical circuits, not to mention he'd downloaded all the files of what they did to him. 

He could think, it just took time. He knew the basic bot body, (he'd studied the anatomy to know which places would kill a bot instantly) and he knew how long a spark could be outside the case before it went to the pit or matrix (He enjoyed the fear in their eyes at seeing their own sparks right before they died). He also knew he had to work fast.

He quickly pinned Cheetor down with some rocks, and grabbed onto the area he knew housed the Cat's spark. He opened his own spark casing, and used a tiny energon scalpel he'd found (Tarantulas really should've learned to clean up his lair) and very carefully cut out a chunk of it, a fairly tiny chunk, but big enough for his purpose. Quickly, he opened the spark casing for the cat, and manipulated the chunk of his spark to a spot he hoped would work. He shut it as the two reacted.

One of the scientist who worked on him, had proposed the idea that if a chunk of his spark was cut, it could fuse to another's and make that spark immortal too, but it wouldn't be a Sparkmate bond, as that required energy, this was just fusion with the other spark, making the new Spark adapt to match the chunk. (he'd been one of the first that Rampaged had killed) The cat-bot struggled suddenly, pain from what had just been done shooting through his receptors. Eventually, he lay down still. Still alive, just in stasis lock. Rampage, out of curiosity, reopened the cat's spark casing. The mutation to the Cat's spark had taken. and it was quickly spreading, it was actually almost done. He shut it again. 

Another idea occurred to him, and he very quickly acted on it. 

Rampage knew he was "immortal" Megatron and everyone else kept saying it. But there was a small part of him that knew that like Transmutate, who he had actually cared for and could have even loved, he could be forgotten, and unwanted, and that would be intolerable to him. What was the point in being Immortal, if eventually there was no reason to exist? Eventually, he wouldn't even be a needed tool in battle, and he'd be discarded or locked up.

Okay he was vain, but there had to be some version of justice in the world. This kid was a pretty much blank slate and worshipped that slaggin glitch Optimus- ignore the fact he'd been one of the ones behind making an attempt to create an immortal spark, and ignore the ones he'd killed to do it. He'd have liked for the kid to be a pred, but he was already one against his will (though it was better than being a Maximal science project.) He'd settle for another way to have his version of the story told. He found a blank subconscious chip, and then downloaded his memories to it. Not his personality, though he was tempted to do it. The kid's optics onlined briefly, before shutting down again. The kid would never forget him. 

He wasn't going to let Megatron get the kid. Which would earn him some pain, but he didn't care. He was after all, insane, and a killer. He just had to be careful Depth Charge didn't find him as he picked up the Cat bot, and headed toward the maximal base, or at least close to it. '_Pleasant__ dreams, kid.'_ After dropping off the Cat-bot, he glanced at the sky. _I'm going to go kill something, or several somethings._

While Rampage may have been a genius when he did think, The thoughtful moods never lasted very long before he went back to killing. The poor herd of deer that crossed his path proved it.

**I'll admit, it's a crazy idea. But it wouldn't leave me alone! The idea of Rampage being more inclined to help Cheetor than outright kill him was a weird one. But my reasoning was that Rampage would have less of a reason to kill Cheetor, and then he might reason that Cheetor wasn't to blame for Optimus's faults. (Okay, that's a stretch.) I might do a longer Fanfic based on this idea . . . no promises. Please Review. **

**Also a note on the titles, they were born from a conversation I had with a friend, who asked which of the two of us would be Rhyme, and who would be reason (she'd just finished reading The Phantom Tollbooth to the kids she was babysitting) which got me to thinking, it was like Rampage had a (rhyme) thought pattern to his madness, and Depth Charge had a reason to constantly battle the guy, why I added Cheetor and the Feral Scream episodes is beyond me, but it fit, somehow. My mind is such a weird place.**


End file.
